1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image data processing apparatus and an image data processing method that read image data from a storage medium storing image files and processing the read data.
2. Related Art
An image data processing apparatus, which reads image data stored in an external storage medium and applies a data processing to the read image data, includes a storage for temporarily saving image data read from the storage medium to reduce the number of accesses to the storage medium. Image data necessary for data processing are read from the storage to be used for data processing when necessary. For example, an image printing system disclosed in JP-A-2005-262651 includes an image data buffer having lines in excess of print lines of an image, and image data are read from a digital still camera storing image files and saved in the image data buffer. In this image printing system, image data are read by the data length corresponding to a buffer size and the size of the image data buffer is changed according to the file size of the image file.